The Last Of Us (School Days)
This page was made by GREEN0704! Enjoy! Introduction To everyone here. I have news for you first. There were two dimensions... Minecraft and Our World... So... Recently, a boy by the name of Seth managed to break the bonds between the dimensions giving him immense power. Now Minecraft Creatures and humans live here. Seth's body is now possessed by me. They call me Shadow. I was sent by the Celestials that rule us all to take over his body because they said he has too much power. His consciousness is stored in his brain held by my shadowy chains. I now where a hood and cloak only showing my eyes... And I go to school. They call me The Hooded One or Hood for short. I must go to school, defend everyone like a superhero, and make sure Seth's consciousness can't take over... Simple right? No. Day 1 Yay. We have gym today. I don't even move any body parts. God is telekinesis useful... I don't particularly like school. I'm kinda the cool kid everyone is trying to be friends with. I don't have time for friends. Gym is easy when you don't have to move and classes are easy when you have infinite knowledge provided by Celestial beings. I love my life. Kinda. School is boring when you're an all powerful being... Oh. Yay. We have to run the mile today. Woo... Day 2 I sighed as I walked into school. "Hey Hood!" A few people said next to me. "Hi Hood..." A few girls giggled. How can they even like me if they don't even know what my face looks like?!? Humans are strange... This world isn't very useful. The Sun may provide heat but it also can give us certain cancers. God dammit... Why is Earth so sucky?! Day 3 I got sent to the Principal's today. He was scared of me so I got out easily. Perplexing. I was sadly sent because Seth managed to take control for a second causing me to spazm out. I went into the mind and saw Seth in shadowy chains. He growled. "FREE ME!!! I DID NOTHING WRONG!!!!" I sighed. " No. The Celestials ordered it. I can't. " I went back to the real world and sighed. This world is just so strange and stupid... Day 4 Today, Seth got out of hand again. I fear he might break free soon. I have a book report due tomorrow but crap it, I have to talk with him... I went into the consciousness and saw a horrible sight. He had one chain free. "NO!!!!" I screamed running towards him. He laughed. " Glitch Storm... " he chanted as a flurry of glitchy rays flew down on me. A few of them broke the other chain... Oh shit... The Celestials are going to kill me... The Battle of The Gods 1 I felt myself be freed from his consciousness. I was still The Hooded One but I was just a flurry of shadow with glowing red eyes under the hood. Strange. I looked over and saw a glitchy figure with blue glowing eyes. Seth. He laughed evilly. I know I haven't explained much to you guys about what's happened before this but this is insane. He glowed glitchy power in his hands. A bit of the ground ripped up with gltichy power. Crap. The Battle of The Gods 2 W. I. P. Category:Dramapasta Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Supernatural